But I did
by Funky-aj
Summary: Luna Lovegood is confused. Draco Malfoy is mad. Draco/Luna
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She stared into his stormy eyes and wondered what he was shouting about.

_"Don't just stare at me like am the crazy one"_

Oh of course, why wouldn't he be different, just like all the other ones that think am loony. Luna "loony" Lovegood is my name. I shouldn't have expected any different from him. But I did. I thought he really liked me.

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

Should I? Should I even listen to the same taunts, the same teases? So…..unimaginative.

_"You bitch! I saw, I HEARD YOU….."_

Ah well, even swearing now. He promised that he wouldn't. Another one of his lies I guess. He is Draco Malfoy and am Loony Lovegood. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes so damn high. But I did.

_"I can't believe after all this time you think that about me,"_ Draco continued his ranting.

HUH? Now am sure I must look confused. Maybe its time to get to the bottom of this.

_"What on earth are you talking about?"_ I asked.

Now he looks confused. There is something seriously wrong right now. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have asked like that. It sounded rude, even to me but he was shouting at me.

_"This is your fault and you are asking me what I am talking about_." Finally he started talking normally, but it's scarier than his shouting. He sounds betrayed and indifferent. He sounds like me… He turns his back and starts walking about

_"Draco wait. I honestly have no idea what you were talking about_." I pleaded.

_"Save your lies for someone else Luna_," he said and ran. He actually ran, from me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco has been ignoring me for a week now. I have no idea what I did, or what I didn't do. I asked, begged and pleaded with him to tell me what he is talking about but he keeps saying that I am lying to him. Is there someone spreading lies about me? Normally, I would say that am being paranoid but I can't think of another reason why my only confidant is running away from me. I know am his, own confidant. He knows his mine. I am so confused.

"_Hello. Earth to Luna_," a small pale hand waves in front of my face.

At least my persona lets me think without interruption. That's the only thing that persona has benefited me in the past week. Even the teachers haven't bothered with me. My work has been subsidiary but since finding out why would require them conversing with me, no one, not even Professor Snape has asked.

"Hi Ginny," my dreamy voice sounds forced to me but I know that she won't notice. She just wants someone to listen to her. I guess I don't blame her. That's what Draco was for. I guess I should be lucky she even talks to me. She is one of the very few who do.

"Hi. How are you doing Luna?" she asks but I know it's just to be polite.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I return the favour, knowing she doesn't need me to ask, I tested a while ago. In the time space of 3 hours, I spoke 7 words and she talked for the whole duration without a blink of an eye or a wonder why am quiet. I guess I muse to myself a lot. I never was talkative though. Unless I was with Draco, then we could talk for hours. That is when he was talking to me. It's been so long! We have not talked for longer but there was reassurance and my mind wasn't uneasy for his wellbeing. Will we ever talk again? I promised myself that I would never do this, obsess over a boy, But I did. Draco Malfoy does get everything, including my heart and my thoughts.

Although at this current moment am not sure I am what he wants. I really need to get to the bottom of this mystery, we were doing so well then all of a sudden he stopped talking to me. Were we getting too close and he decided to block me off? Of course he wouldn't want someone like me, a pessimistic and annoying voice spoke from the darkest side of my mind but I blocked it out with images of rainbows and Draco. "You are so strung" I could imagine one of my old fellow Ravenclaw friends, Cece saying. Cecile was definitely the only person who knew about Draco and the only one I could talk to without being interrupted the way Ginny is. Oh why did she have to move away from Hogwarts for the war! She hasn't even come back now that it has ended.

I can still clearly imagine one of the last nights that Draco and I spent together, He just held me close in absolute silence, after we had talked about anything and everything and I felt safe and protected. I had found where I belonged and I was about to let that go so soon.

Hours later I was walking along the halls of Hogwarts when I saw him, looking sad and absolutely worn down by the world around him. Not that anyone else but I could understand that because all that emotion was hidden by the arrogant tilt of his chin, walking around with his friends Nott, Crabble and Goyle and that pansy Parkinson. One of the most fitting first names I have ever seen, she is always throwing herself at Draco and pretends she knows how to be a lady.

My mother was a lady and she taught me all the different ways to act like one, although walking around dreamily isn't one of the perfect etiquette for a lady; I definitely, with my informal training, can give her a run for her inherited family money. Not that ladies run or anything, that was like rule 2 or something like that.

I stopped and stared at him and once I got eye-contact, I blinked twice – our old signal that one of us needed to talk. He just looked at me and looked away like I wasn't there. I had been trying the signal for the past week and he hasn't responded positively. Each time my heart broke more and more.

I saw Nott, Crabble and Goyle giggling about what Parkinson was saying. By the glances and points in my direction I knew that they talking about me. Draco didn't even have that pained look on his face that he used to have when his friends were talking about me. It was like he isn't concerned with me anymore. I didn't know how to repair our relationship. Why is this happening to me? I told myself from the beginning never to get with anyone. But I Did.


End file.
